Soulmate to a Kage
by Schoolgirl2
Summary: Reborn into the naruto universe before naruto is born. Follow Kaida as she discovers who she belongs with. In a world where she is all alone. Read and review.
1. The girl that set my world aflame

When I was little grandpappy told me the story of the phrase on our bodies our soul marks. Along time ago a goddess created humans for entertainment. We had two heads and four arms and legs. When the humans started to evolve more and try to take over she punished them by using a sword to cut them in half. The humans ran from her as far and fast as they could and when the sun finally went down. They looked around and at every face for their other half to not find them. Some say that our marks are a loophole to the punishment of the goddess so we can find our other halves. On someone's tenth birthday a mark shows up on your skin with the words that your other half says to you the first time you meet. The words are shaded the color of your Significant other's eyes and woven into a design that represents them.

Over the years there have been reports of people that have more than one soul mark whether it be a replacement for their first marker after death or there are three people that are meant to be together. Sometimes the only reason a person is not able to be with their soulmate mate is for political reasons. Now we all look forward to meeting our soulmate no matter who they are. The only thing that people think is weird is age difference there in lies my problem my soulmates are 13 and 16 years older than me. Normally no one would care cause we're soulmates and we're ninjas but I skipped over a tiny detail I was a reincarnated soul where in my old world it was weird if I dated people that could be considered my dad and/or brother. When I said my grandpappy told me about soul marks I actually meant it but it was in my first life not the second. In that world no actually believed that it was true. I was 17 when I died and 2 when I finally realized that I was reincarnated into a world that chakra using ninjas was a common thing.

Like any person when I realized I had died and mourned my loss for a few months and started to take in what I had in this new one. Firstly I was an orphan. Second I was in Japan or some place that speaks its language. Before I could do anything else I need to go outside. I needed to know when I was. I had a guess considering the amount of children in the orphanage. For now I was focused on getting out of here which meant that I had to be a cute little girl. I walked up to the attendant that takes care of the groceries. She was going out today to get them normally three bigger children that are in the middle of the academy would help but I want to stretch my legs. I pulled her kimono skirt and watch to see if see if she would take my silent request.

"Hello little one what is it you need?" A point outside and grab a basket.

"You want to join us on our trip?" A nod.

"I will ask but I see no problem with another set of hands." Yay and that was the start of a wonderful pastime. And when it was confirmed that it was the time of the third shinobi war where Minato is still alive I guess that is another thing to add to the things that need to be changed. Yeah I have a lot to plan and do. I hope I can change something and save people.

It's been a few months since I started helping with groceries. My walking has gotten better and I can now speak full sentences although I never say anything in front of any one and only practice at night. It helped that I started learning Japanese in my old life it's kinda like I'm talking in English.

I can finally do some shopping on my own. Everyone is surprisingly trusting I'm guessing it's because of all the ninjas akari (the attendant that does groceries) says that i can get the bread myself and meet her at a fruit stand. Lucky for me today's not as busy as it can usually get. I walk over to the stand that Grandma (at least that is what she wants me to call her) is.

"Hello little kai are you here to get the bread by yourself?"

"Hai grandma. I am a big girl now." I am determined to get this bread and complete my mission.

"My my you are a big girl. Wait here I will get the bread to put in your basket." Like the good girl I am I wait. Not even a second later something knocks into me.

"Oh I'm sorry little one I didn't see you there." Turns out this was the first time I get to meet the main characters parents. The anime doesn't do Kushina justice her long red hair blows in the wind myself and the whole body says not to mess with her but is also warm like a mother's. Then Minato is as handsome as people say I can't stop staring he's-he's like…

"your like the sky bright and beautiful ,but also dangerous when you want to be." I can't believe those are the words I say to the future hokage. Instead of the smile on his face when they noticed me his face went blank except for the slight widening of his eyes.

"Here's your bread little one. Oh Minato-San what is wrong!?" I blew it I ruined it he probably hates me. I quickly leave the money bow in thanks and walk almost run away it wasn't until I got to the fruit stand that I noticed I was crying. I quickly wiped them and waited for akari to come.

"What does your soul mark look like?" What a soul mark?

"I can't tell you that in public." What are they talking about? Do soul marks exist in this reality? Oh there's akari I'll just ask her.

"Akari-San What is a soul mark?" Or someone else can ask.

"Hm well on someone's 10th birthday you receive a mark with the first words you're soulmate mate says to you in the color of their eyes and is in a design that represents them. A soulmate mate is your other half they can come in any shape, form, or gender." Well I never would have thought that actually existed. Minato's face was weird where the words I said the words on his skin. Could I be his soulmate… hahahaha no way! Him and Kushina are probably soulmates I mean they wouldn't be together otherwise. Right?

Minato's POV

Like everyone else in the world I was exited on my tenth birthday to get my soul mark. I mean meeting the person that would complete me and love me no matter what. It's like a fairytale in our world we all need a little bit of a fantasy. I ran to the mirror as soon as I woke up and looked all over. I was happy that I was one of the few that were blessed with 2 soulmates. The first one was on my back that the words 'your like the sky bright and beautiful ,but also dangerous when you want to be.' Were written in a stormy gray and across the wings of a beautiful bird that covered most of my back. When the light hit it it looked like it was on other was a big scar in the shape of claws that ran across my stomach. In it in pink coloring was ' why shouldn't I kill you you are my enemy.' They were so beautiful, the only thing on my mind was that I couldn't wait to meet them. Nine years later I met the girl with stormy grey eyes that would set my world aflame in front of a bread stand and she was almost as tall as my knee. I went into shock when the words on my back came out of the mouth of a 2 year old. I didn't snap out of it until Kushina slapped me. I noticed that we were back in our apartment.

"Minato what happened you spaced." Kushina asked while looking at me with her violet eyes. Sometimes I wished Kushina was my soul mate it would have made things a lot easier. Before I even met her she already met and lost her soul mate. Since she was one of the only Uzumaki's left the council wanted her to have ties to the village so we married. I never found my soulmate and we were already friends so it made things easier than her marrying a stranger.

"Kushina...I found her. The girl at the bread stand she's one of my soulmates." All things considered Kushina and I don't feel comfortable to sleep in the same bed Let alone show each other our marks so this is the first time that Kushina has heard me talk about my soul mark.

"Minato she looked like she was 2 years old that's…"

"I know! I don't even know her name so I can't find her that easily." Why did this have to happen she looked as old as mikoto's son.

"I don't think finding her should be your top priority." She always knows what to say to get me to think straight.

"Your right I should accept this and move on. She's too young for me to go out and talk to her about this. She hasn't even got her soul mark yet. I won't go looking for her but I won't avoid her ether we will meet when we do. And talk when she is ready." That sounds more reasonable. This is going to be very complicated.

Here starts the beginning of chaos.

**Thank you for reading this i hope you like this. Please review.**


	2. The start of the hardest mission

It has been 3 years since I first bumped into Minato and Kushina I have seen them around and somehow I ended up eating and hanging out with Kushina. Minato would sometimes join us we would never talk directly to each other but it worked somehow.

Today is the end of my first month at the Academy and the first step to my plan to save people starting with naruto's birth. We mostly went over things I already knew because I read older students books before I started. It is really boring so I plan on working on accessing my chakra. In the anime it seems like veins across your body that center around your stomach. Chakra is a physical and spiritual thing with my reincarnation it makes my spiritual greater than my physical so I need to start tone my body without using my chakra to enhance my muscles.

"Kaida-chan Itachi-kun can I speak with you two before you go. Class you are dismissed." What Itachi is in my class?

"Now I have to ask this does this class seem to easy to you?"

"Truthfully sensei it's easy I mean it's not very hard to understand."

"Okay Kaida-chan do you disagree Itachi-kun?"

"No sensei."

"Alright I want you two to take these papers home with you and talk to your guardians about moving up a class or two to challenge you more." This is gonna be good.

"Okay sensei see you tomorrow." That was the start of a beautiful friendship with Itachi.

Time skip

It has been two weeks since me and Itachi have skipped grades. We now are the top girl and boy in the class. We moved up with the 10 year olds where they are learning how to access chakra and use it to do jutsu. I have been working out six days a week and rest the seventh. Along with the academy and kunoichi classes I have little time to do anything. With any spare time I plan for the future.

I'm going to spend the day with Kushina and Minato. Ah there they are.

"We're going to have dinner at the apartment kai-chan it's a special occasion so we will have a special meal we have to pick it up first." When Kushina said special meal I thought she meant a BBQ or something of course it is ichiraku Ramen. We sat at the table and got through half of the take out ramen in Silence before she finally burst.

"I can't take it! The special news is that Minato is going to be the next hokage!" Wow she didn't last long.

"That's wonderful news Minato I know you will make great decisions when your hokage. I have a question though why do you want to be hokage in the first place? Is that not a lot of paperwork?" Here it comes there is no way he can dodge this.

"...Kohana is my home and I will do anything to protect it and everyone in it." Wow his first words to me. This world is so lucky to have a man like this.

Time skip

Alright it's been a long time almost 2 years I'm 7 years old now and today I graduate and become a genin. During the academy I was able to get my own place although I still go to help out with the orphanage often.

I have been eating regularly with Kushina and Minato and since his first words to me we can finally have a conversation. We have really long ones and sometimes we debate about stuff and it's very fun. They are like the family I never had Kushina the awesome aunt and Minato…I don't know what he is yet but I'll find out. They seemed nervous when I told them I would graduate early, but they supported me even though they don't like it. Itachi and I have been getting along well since we're the same age and we train a lot.

At first I only had trouble with taijutsu. Since I didn't come from any clan I only have the academy form to work with. I started to experiment with different punches and hits based on research I did to see what hits where could do damage to a certain body part. Minato has been helping me alter it so now I have a good defense and use my flexibility to my advantage. While I have been practicing I never used my chakra to enhance my muscles while that did put me behind the others during workouts once I caught up to them in speed and strength I added my chakra to it and I was faster than I thought I could be. My strength is not up to par with tsunade but it's stronger than an average chunin.

Since I am so conscious of my chakra I am able to feel when I use it and how much of it I use. I have been able to stick small leaves to my body parts and walk around without them falling off. Considering that I had to figure it out by myself I think I did pretty good. I don't want to be a Mary Sue in this life but that doesn't mean that I want to die because I am not strong enough.

I really hope that I am on a team with Itachi it would make things so much easier. I know that they put the top boy and girl together along with dead last. But I have no idea if they do the same thing for all of the graduation classes. I wonder if Minato uses the Crystal ball like the third hokage used to. Ah! Stop getting side tracked.

I find my team today and start my plan. It's weird but since they can track people's handwriting I would use magazine and newspaper clippings. I will write a letter to Minato and include a letter to the Third and Jiraiya. Each will have information that one of them will need to follow. I hope I can change things these characters aren't just characters anymore they are actual people. I want them to survive.

Turns out I was right they do put the top with dead last. I don't think he likes us though.

"I can't believe I am stuck with two little kids I'm supposed to be a ninja not a babysitter." I never knew kids could be such pains. Was I like that when I was a kid?

"Well they wouldn't be here if they weren't capable of defending themselves. Hello team 5 I am your sensei or will be when you past the last test to become genin." Sensei seems capable enough to actually teach us. I wonder if the test will be close to his type of abilities. I mean the bell test was passed down from teacher to student. It was based off the kohana moto that teamwork is important and that all the teachers were fighters so they could defend against genin. And see how their students fight and their techniques.

"Unlike others we start our test today you have till the end of the day to find and capture me. You start now!" Poof! A substitution. Wait what is this it feels like fog. But I can still move. The sun! I can't feel it's warmth.

"Guys he put us in a genjutsu." We need to get out of here.

"How can you even tell your just a kid." Really!? Where doing this now!

"The sun you can't feel it's warmth." Thank you Itachi. Now let's get out of here.

"KAI!" I can't believe this we were in it since we got outside of the academy. How stupid are we and we wasted hours on that. We have less than half the time we originally started with.

Turns out it was about teamwork when me and Itachi finally convinced dead last to work with us it was easier finding sensei. Unfortunately we were not able to catch him before time was up.

"Normally I would fail you for not completing the task but you did not give up and kept fighting till the end. When we have missions some people will give up and walk away. To be on my team you need to have the spirit to keep going even when it feels hopeless. Welcome you three to team five." This is the start of something exciting and the beginning of the hardest mission I will ever do.

**I know it is short I am trying to make the next ones longer. This is the best I can do without a beta. Thank you all for following this story it's for that reason I will try to make this the best story ever. I will try to find a beta soon so I can post more chapters. Please review.**


	3. Hope for a different future

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

It's the day after New Years which means that this month is when Kushina will get pregnant with naruto. It also means that my plan will start now. I have decided that I will send letters. Made from magazines so they can't trace my hand writing. I also think that the Third, Fourth, Shikaku, and Jiraiya will be the ones that will know about the attack ahead of time. Time to put it into action.

Minato POV

It has been a while since I have become hokage and every time that my Secretary comes with another pile of paperwork I keep thinking back to what Kaida said to me when Kushina told her I was becoming hokage. "I _have a question though why do you want to be hokage in the first place? Is that not a lot of paperwork?"_

It is a lot of paperwork and sometimes I wonder if it is worth it then I look out the window and see the civilians and shinobi laughing and messing around. I realized I would do a mountain of paperwork to keep this.

"Hokage-sama Jiraiya-San and lord third are here I also have the next batch of work." Ah more paperwork. Bang!

"My wonderful student how have you been? How is that fiery wife of yours?" Always count on Jiraiya to make an entrance.

As I got to the halfway point in the pile of scrolls I had to look through I grabbed the one that would change everything. In it the words that tore down everything I built.

_Dear Minato_

_In this scroll is a warning for the future. When you read this you will probably think that this is a prank or lie it is not. You might not believe this but in the month of October of this year a child will be born and with it the kyubi that your wife Kushina Uzumaki holds inside of her will be released. When it is it will go on a rampage which will kill a lot of people that don't need to die. _

_You might still not believe me even though I have told a S-class secret so I will have to convince you. Obito Uchiha died on a mission to destroy the kannabi bridge. On his deathbed he gave his Sharingan to Kakashi as a gift for his promotion to Jonin. Another is that Rin was kidnapped and had the three tails beast sealed inside of her and was meant to come back to the village to release it. Kakashi 'saved' her and then they were attacked on the way back to the village. When Kakashi was using his chidori on an enemy Rin jumped in front of it and died at the hands of the boy she loved so she wouldn't destroy her home. _

_I have told you things that only certain people know and I need you to believe me when I say that this is happening. Please follow my instructions so that we can save this village._

_First have Shikaku, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya read this and no one else. It would be better if you kept this between you four otherwise it will cause a panic. And certain people will try to kill the source of the 'problem'. During the month before the attack lessen the missions that ANBU and Jonin take so they will be in top shape when it happens. On the day the child is supposed to be born have an evacuation 'drill' so that all civilians, genin, and chunin are out of the way. Select a few Jonin and chunin (one of them has to be an Uchiha) to guard the evacuation spots. When the kyuubi does attack have the ANBU and Jonin left in a defense formation. Make sure that the Uchiha are included in the defense. Also have them on the look out for a man in a cloak and mask he will be an Uchiha that was 'lost' in battle and has no record of a body being recovered. The clan is our friends but the man is our enemy. During the attack have only the hokage attacking it. You must mark the man with your seal to find him later. The only way to get rid of the nine tails is to seal it in the newborn and yourself with an eight trigram seal. Shikaku should help you with everything else._

_Jiraiya you and Minato need to create a seal that will put a real breathing human into a stasis. What I mean by that is that it needs to stop time at least freeze the injured body at the point of time the person was injured. When you have finished that you need to track down Tsunade and find a way for her to get back in the village. If what I fear happens we will need her medical ninjutsu. For the next part only Sarutobi should read it and if anyone else does it will ruin everything. _

_Sarutobi…_

After I finished reading that part of the letter twice I heard jiraiya ask me what was wrong. I didn't realize that I had -what Kushina called- my hokage face on.

"Hikari please get Shikaku here make sure to tell him it is an S-class emergency." No one knew what this person did. As much as I would like to say this is a prank it is too detailed to be.

"Minato what's wrong. What does that letter say? Is it that serious that we need to call in Shikaku."

"I would like to say that it is not serious but that would be a lie. If you could wait till Shikaku gets here I will explain everything. Wolf I want you to take Kushina to the hospital and ask the doctor to do a pregnancy test on her." I watched as my student tensed and disappear to follow my orders.

"Minato What is so serious that it is S-class?" Shikaku is finally hear I put a silencing seal around the room and dismissed all the ANBU. I closed all the windows and gave the scroll to Shikaku who read it up to the point we were told to stop. I watched as the lazy face hardened and eyes sharpened. Before he handed it off to my sensei and his sensei. Their faces hardened and Sarutobi took the scroll and sat down as he read his part. His face went emotionless and after he finished he ripped off his part and burned it and looked at us with a tired face.

"Are we going to take it seriously."

"We don't have a choice. Who would go through all of this trouble to tell us this and risk torture if it wasn't true. Men we have an attack to prepare for." With those words we started planning for the birth of my child and the survival of our village.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Kaida POV

As the months passed since the letter I sent I waited for the day that Kushina was to give birth. I knew she was pregnant cause the time I usually spent with her and Minato slowly dwindled till I didn't see her at all. With that as proof to my fears. I focused on the chunin exams that took place in August that our teacher signed us up for. Over the months we got closer and on rare occasions we had dinner with the team mostly at my place where I cooked and we talked. On rare occasions I would go with Itachi to his house which is where I met Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha. True to the anime Sasuke was a sassy baby and only let Itachi hold him. As time passed I never tried to pick him up and it wasn't till after the chunin exams where I got promoted and had dinner with the head family that he whined and made grabbing hands at me.I picked him up as gently as possible and held him with his ear over my heart. The Uchihas watched in surprise as I held their most stubborn child in my arms and rocked him till he was on the verge of sleeping. It was that day that started my babysitting career. Since Mikoto was the heads wife she also had connections to the other heads wife's. Which is when she told them about me and how I was like a baby whisperer. September was when I met the wife's and heirs of the Nara, Yamanaka, Acamichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame clans. That day was also the day I became their official babysitter.

Turns out as their official babysitter I had to get a new place I now own a one story house that has two bathrooms, three bedrooms and a big kitchen and living room. The best part is the large back yard that also had a garden. The most convenient part is that it is in the close vicinity to all the clans that I work for and the park. As another part of the job the master bedroom was made into a playroom that also held cribs changing stations and play mats. The house was baby proofed the kitchen was stacked with food for me and baby formula and snacks. With collapsible high chairs that have a designated place in the closet that also holds the play pin that is big enough that it could fit all the children in it. Along with the baby stuff the house has a very high security to get through that is almost as high a The hokage house. For the next month until October the 9th I went on missions with my team and babysat the clan heirs and heiresses. I also met Sakura when me and the moms went to the park with the babies. They hit it off with her mom and invited them to 'mommy and me' at my place. I created that so all the children would become great friends in the future.

It passed so quickly it wasn't till everyone was here for mommy and me that I realized that today was the day that naruto would be born.

"Kaida-Chan you did such a great job with the snacks and set up for the kids and us." Mikoto complimented me. I really think I did a good job the babies were all in the big play pin in the living room with toys and mats to keep them comfortable. While I pushed the couch a little back and placed pillows around the low table that was holding snacks and drinks for the moms and me. I always made them and made sure they were all healthy and nutritious because all of them Breastfeed.

"It was my pleasure I really love it when we get to have these meetings to just talk and relax." It was true.

"Oh I almost forgot I saw Kushina today and invited her to our little get togethers so that when she has her baby we can help her get into the swing of things." Mikoto announced.

"That was nice I don't think she gets out that much anymore and with a baby on the way, especially since it is her first baby she needs all the help she can get." Leave it to yukine (ino's mom) to know when people don't get out of the house often.

"I hope today isn't her due date we still have the evacuation drill. Did you prepare for it there going to send out the signal soon." Yoshino (Shikamaru's mom) questioned.

"Of course all the dipper bags are by the door and the cooler has the bottles and water for us. The babies are changed and have eaten." I am always prepared but it helps that most of the mothers are shinobi.

"That reminds me Tsume and I will be on guard duty so can you take Shikamaru and Kiba kaida?"

"Oh course Yoshino I didn't know you were back on duty?"

"Yeah I mean I would love to stay with them but they need the Jonin."

"So this is what happens when a whole bunch of moms get together. It's a lot of fun."

"We're glad you could join us Mebuki (Sakura mom) it's nice to have all the kids together." Hinata's mom is always so kind.

"Yeah I mean-" Tsume kiba's mom was cut off with the sound of the sirens.

I quickly put the food and drinks away while the mothers grabbed the babies and wrapped them up in the slings that would hold them. Yoshino and Tsume escorted us to the evacuation point where they left Shikamaru and Kiba with me and ran to their post in their Jounin vest. When they left it reminded me of the papers that the clan heads and the wife's signed in blood that I signed and turned in to become the heirs and heiresses godmother. They came with their husbands during a mommy and me class to talk to me about it. All of them trusted me an orphan with their legacies. They mostly said it was because they didn't want the elders to have a grip on them if anything were to happen to them. They also knew that I would raise them with love and help them through life. My eyes watered I tried really hard to not cry when they also gave me papers and a note minato and Kushina signed. It warms my heart that they trust a child to take care of them but also makes me sad because I never want to be in the position that I would need to step in to take care of them.

As we waited for them to say it was safe to come out we tensed as the angriest chakra to ever experience surrounded us. Everyone froze it wasn't till the children in the room started crying/coughing that it pushed us into action. We quickly gathered all the children in the room and made a chakra bubble that pushed and shielded the children from the angry chakra. Because I had to concentrate on keeping it up all I could think of was protecting them. So it wasn't till it disappeared that the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach made itself known. They didn't let us out till morning and when we got out parts of the village were destroyed. We went to my house which luckily was intact. For the next couple of hours we sat and waited for the update about what happened last night and for Tsume and Yoshino to come for the kids. Before we left for the announcement Tsume, all the clan heads (except shikaku), Itachi, and hana(Tsume oldest) came through the door. After they embraced with their husband and children we looked at Tsume and Kiba - who I gave back when she got here- all asking the silent question where Yoshino was. All we got was a shake of her head as she held Kiba and Hana closer. I gently held barely 2 months old Shikamaru closer to me as we all walked to the hokage tower. There we got the worst news ever.

A few hours earlier Sarutobi pov

I sent my wife to help Kushina give birth to her child. I ordered them to sound the alarm as we set our plan into motion. Over the months Jiraiya finished the seal for stasis and tracked down tsunade. I thought about what I was to do during the attack and the letter that no one but me was to know…

_Sarutobi …_

_When the time comes for minato to seal the beast in his son and himself he will use the reaper death seal. He cannot die it wouldn't be fair to his son or Kushina. You need to help him find another way he is young and just started to live. And Kakashi can't take losing his father figure. After you read this please burn it. I wish you good luck._

With that over my head we have gone over all of the possibilities that could help him. But because he is an adult any other way wouldn't work because his chakra paths are already developed. So I have my own plan for that I will take his place and sacrifice myself. I have been able to do everything and watch my kids grow up what more could I ask for. With those thoughts in mind I met minato, Kushina, and there newborn at the clearing to wait for minato to finish with the man In The mask and bring the fox to the clearing.

When the time came for the seal I quickly took his place and performed it when he was talking to Kushina.

"WHAT are you doing lord third?!"

"Your family needs you minato you have your whole life ahead of you." Before we could do anything more Kushina coughed blood and in that one second we did the stupidest thing ever. We let our guard down. It happened so quickly when I realized what had happened I watched a minato and Kushina who were also impaled on the demon's claw said goodbye to their child. It was then that I figured out what the stasis seal was for. With a smile on my face I finished the seals on minato and the baby -naruto-. With my last breaths I watched as the claw dissolved and Jiraiya put the seal on an unconscious minato to stop the bleeding coming from the hole in his stomach. Minato will live.

Present- Kaida POV

With heavy hearts the leaf village attended the funeral for the third hokage and the others that died in the fight. That included Yoshino and Kushina. I held naruto and next to me Shikaku held Shikamaru in his arms. He was temporarily hokage while Jiraiya went to get tsunade to heal minato from his injuries. Unlike last time the Uchiha were not scorned for not joining the fight but thanked along with the others for protecting the village. After the funeral me and Shikaku went back to my house where he and Shikamaru we're staying while they were rebuilding the Nara household. I believe even if it was in perfect condition they would still be their. Shikamaru because I am his godmother and his mother just died. Shikaku cause he probably couldn't be in the house with shika and not Yoshino. We spent the remainder of the day to mourn the loss of three wonderful people.

For the next few months we were put into a routine while the village was being repaired. I would take care of the boys while Shikaku delta with the village in the morning. I would drop off the boys at one of the clans so the moms could babysit them while I took a mission and gave shikaku his lunch. After I came back, I cleaned up and picked up the boys got dinner ready and took them to the park after we ate and dropped off shikaku's dinner. When we got home I would change them and put them to bed in the crib we moved into my room. I would clean up and got to sleep. Around midnight or two in the morning I would hear shikaku come in and sometimes I could smell alcohol on him but he would always clean up and change before the kids woke up for a change and feeding which he also did. Some nights he would take the boys to his room and let them sleep in the crib in there. Other times I would have to scoot over so he could get in the bed and put them between us. It's on nights like those that I don't feel the weight of the things to come on my shoulders. Wish I could have done more though.


End file.
